This is an application for a K08 award. The candidate is a junior faculty member in the Blood and Marrow Transplantation Program at the University of Michigan Medical Center. Dr. Becker's long term goal is to become an independent laboratory investigator in the field of leukemogenesis and stem cell biology. This application details a four point program that will provide the necessary tools for Dr. Becker to develop his research career such that he can achieve this goal. First, Dr. Becker will obtain advanced conceptual and theoretical training in molecular biology and developmental biology with particular emphasis on carcinogenesis and stem cell biology by participating in several courses in the University of Michigan graduate school. Second, Dr. Becker will acquire additional research skills and techniques through the completion of his research project regarding the expression of CD33 on leukemic stem cells in Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. Dr. Becker has already achieved impressive preliminary data that have been submitted for publication in a leading peer reviewed journal. Third, Dr. Becker will acquire advanced communication skills, both written and oral, required for a successful career through participation in BMT research seminars and conferences, participation in national meetings and the preparation of manuscripts. Fourth, the applicant's progress throughout the award will be monitored by an advisory committee of senior researchers and academic leaders. The applicant's sponsor guarantees that 80% of Dr. Becker's effort will be devoted to his research for the period of this award.